Surmount of the Sorceress
by The Pusher
Summary: Cronus has called upon the magic of the Earth's most powerful sorceress to destroy the titans once and for all. But can the seven heroes match up against the mighty Circe, or will they meet their end? Please read and review, I love feed back.
1. Chapter 1

**Surmount of the Sorceress**

**I do not own Class of the Titans or Greek mythology (but who can own mythology anyway?). Please note that development from characters is based on actual Greek mythology. Enjoy. **

Far away in a distance island, peace and harmony was set. Suddenly the silence was broken when a portal appeared out of nowhere and a tall, dark man stepped out into the clear air. The man was in fact the maniacal God, Cronus who looked at his surroundings.

"Ah, Aeaea." Cronus said with a sigh. "As beautiful as ever."

The God of time made a short trip walking through the elegant forest before coming upon a clearing which held a glorious mansion in the center. Continuing his approach Cronus was soon surrounded by a pack of wolves and a pride of lions, but Cronus did not falter as the creatures fawned Crounus' presents and bowed in flattery.

"Nothing has changed." Cronus smiled, pleased with his confidence.

Cronus walked past the animals and into the glorious manor, hearing his footsteps echo in the empty halls until he reached the vestibule. The echoing footsteps were soon replaced with the gentle strumming of a harp. Cronus set his eyes upon the artist who was playing the instrument, a beautiful woman.

"Hope you don't mind, I let myself in." Cronus said, breaking the once serene air.

The woman momentarily stopped plucking the strings as she swayed her long purple hair back.

"It has been a while since I have had company." She said with a lyrical voice. "To whom do I owe the pleasure of company?"

"Oh, I do believe you remember me." Cronus replied with his usual cocky tone.

The woman glanced over her shoulder and went solid as stone as her pale blue eyes set on her visitor.

"YOU!" Her voice violent with hostility.

Jumping up, the woman knocked the harp over as she threw her hand up launching a powerful bolt of energy directly at Cronus. Without a speck of fear, Cronus deflected the blast of energy with his summoned scythe. As the failed attack collided with the wall Cronus chuckled sinisterly.

"My dear woman, do you really think your pitiful magic has any effect on me? A God?"

The woman lowered her hand in shame and crossed her arms in irritancy.

"What do you want Cronus?"

Cronus opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"No wait, let me guess" The woman strolled over and layed back on a lounge chair as she brushed a lion's mane back. "You need me to protect you so you don't end up in that dreadful prison again."

"I see you still take pleasure in peaking into other people's minds." Cronus said with annoyance.

"Once in a while."

"Unfortunately, you are only half right. I need you to…"

"Ah, ah, ah! Do I have a 'for hire' sign on me? What makes you think that I would do anything for an untrustworthy, vile old man like you?"

"Let's not resort to childish name calling now." Cronus replied with rising anger.

"Forget it! I have no business with the Gods and they have no business with me. Now kindly leave my island."

"I was hoping we could avoid this but… I command you to obey me."

The woman burst out in laughter.

"You're commanding me?" She said between her hilarity. "You have no power over me either, God of time."

"True, but I do have power over a loved one."

The woman's laughter was halted as she looked at Cronus curiously. With a wave of his scythe an image appeared before the woman that made her gasp in fear. The woman stood up in disbelief as she looked back and forth between the evil God and the image, her anger growing.

"How did you?"

"We untrustworthy, vile old men have our ways." Cronus said with evil self promotion.

"If you hurt her I'll…"

"You'll what? You can hurt me and if you even try to save her, she will meet an untimely and painful death."

Clutching her fists, the woman yearned to release her fury upon Cronus but was fully aware that it was not possible. With a sigh of surrender the woman dropped her head.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to destroy seven mortals." Cronus said commandingly.

With another wave a new image portrayed seven familiar heroes.

"And, why may I ask, for?"

"Let's just say they are the thorn in my side that I want removed, permanently."

The woman paused in a moment of thought before returning her gaze to Cronus.

"Then you will release her?" she asked.

"Back in your arms once again." Cronus confirmed.

"Then I accept."

"Excellent."

Cronus smiled devilishly as he opened his portal as he watched the woman turn away.

"Oh, and Circe." Cronus added.

The woman glanced back with disgust.

"I want you to show absolutely no mercy."

The woman hesitated before nodding. Cronus vanished before Circe as she mourned in silence.

"My magic may be pitiful to a God." Circe said as her eyes flared red. "But to a mortal I am death itself."

For those who do not know, Circe is one of the Earth's most powerful sorceresses. I don't want to reveal too much on her now, because I don't want to spoil the story. But don't worry; Circe's character will go through major development. P.S. Please review, want to hear what you think


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was mid-afternoon at the secret gym at New Olympus High and the seven teens were busy training their skills.

Atlanta was teaching Odie a set of karate moves, Harry was bench pressing his above normal weights, Jay and Theresa were sparring off with each other, Archie was working on his target practice and Neil was busy searching his reflection for any trace of a blemish.

"This is called a falcon strike." Atlanta said as she demonstrated to Odie. "It's when you side step ninety degrees around your opponent and thrust your open palm into their lower abdomen."

With flawless action Atlanta executed the move onto the punching bag, making it swerve from her impacting hand.

"I don't think I can do that." Odie said doubtfully.

"Oh come on, you just need confidence. Now you try it."

Atlanta held the bag still as she awaited her friend's attempt. Odie let out a sigh as he got into an awkward imitation position of Atlanta's previous form. Taking the step across Odie stumbled on his feet; temporarily losing his balance, then threw his palm into the bag with minimal effect.

"How was that?" Odie asked haplessly.

Meanwhile Jay and Theresa were going head to head with their safety weapons made of hollow plastic. Jay parried Theresa's swings of her nunchucks as he moved in on her to attack. Theresa was fast on the reflex as she caught Jay's blade in the chain of her weapon and hurled it out of her challenger's reach. Without giving him time to react, Theresa trip-kicked Jay, sending him to the ground with a painful thud. Ignoring the pain in his body, Jay caught Theresa's wrist and tugged her over his shoulder. As she hit the floor, Jay dove for his xiphos and spun back onto his feet with it in his firm grip. Jay stood over Theresa who was still trying to gather herself, and was about to confirm his victory when his eyes set on her and he hesitated. Theresa's expression of awareness quickly changed to irritancy.

"Jay!" Theresa complained as she stood back up.

"What?" Jay asked with misunderstanding.

"How am I supposed to get any better if you hold back on me?"

"I wasn't."

Theresa stared Jay knowingly.

"Okay, maybe I was…. But that's only because I had to." Jay scrambled to explain.

"And why is that?" Theresa said skeptically.

"Er…well."

"Is it because I'm a girl?"

"Of course not… it's because… I li… you're…" Jay looked around for an escape. "Hey Harry! Here, I'll spot you."

Jay bolted to Harry's station, leaving Theresa with folded arms and inquisitive look on her face.

At this point Atlanta was ready to call it quits on trying to help Odie so she decided to speak up.

"I've had enough training for today. Who wants to come with me to the mall?"

"Sounds good to me." Archie immediately said as he retracted his whip.

"Ditto, this work out has really taken it out on me." Neil said nonchalantly as he pocketed his mirror.

As Atlanta, Archie, Odie and Neil ran out of the gym, Harry was moving fast to catch up.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Harry shouted as he dropped the weights that Jay was spotting.

Unable to hold the fifteen hundred pounds, Jay went crashing to the ground. Jay was sprawled uncomfortably on the floor as he tried to pull himself up.

Theresa was slowly following the group as Jay's voice made her glance back.

"Theresa, could you give me a hand?" Jay asked as he attempted to free his trapped leg from the barbell.

Theresa didn't even answer as she continued her exit from the room, leaving her friend to fend for himself.

"Was it something I said?" Jay asked fruitlessly.

After Jay finally got to the truck, Harry drove the team to the New Olympia mall where everyone had their own places to go, Neil to the cosmetics store, Odie to electronics, and the rest of the guys to the sports store. Atlanta was in the music store browsing for CD's while she listened to Theresa speak her mind.

"I just don't get it." Theresa continued, half talking to Atlanta and half talking to herself. "Does he think I'm not strong enough? If he does then he's being a major sexist, am I right?"

Atlanta put her shopping on pause as she side glanced at Theresa.

"Let me get this straight, you're mad at Jay for not hitting you?"

"Exactly."

Atlanta could only shake her head in her pessimistic nature.

"You might want to rethink your pet peeves; I'd hate to think what you'll do to him when he doesn't insult you." Atlanta said with thick sarcasm.

Theresa glared at her friend.

"You know what I mean. I'm just as strong as Jay and I'm going to prove it."

"Sounds to me like you're trying to impress him."

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Cause you have a crush on him." Atlanta said under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Cousin Rave's rush of sin, found it." Atlanta covered up as she picked up a CD.

As she walked towards the counter, Theresa could only follow in puzzlement as the conversation suddenly died in mid-sentence.

The gang met up an hour later and made their way back to the truck. As they were about to leave a periled scream filled the air, grabbing Jay's attention. With his heroic instinct instantly responding, Jay ran toward the source of the cry, with the rest following closely.

Jay turned the street corner and entered the mouth of an open alleyway to see an elderly woman being ravaged by a pickpocket. Jay immediately noticed that the woman was blind by noticing her sunglasses and her cane on the ground.

"Get away you ill mannered twit!" she screamed as she tried her best to fight him.

The thief slapped the bag of groceries from her hands and snagged her purse. In a flash the man ran down the alleyway. Without thinking twice, Jay sprinted towards the thief and easily outran him as tackled him to the ground. The man didn't put much of a fight as he let go of the purse and continued his escape. Jay decided to let the crook go as he walked back to the woman with the purse in hand.

The old lady was back on her feet with her cane back in her hand as she tried to determine what had just happened.

"Who's there?" she asked unnerved.

"It's alright; I got your purse back." Jay said with reassurance.

"Oh no, my groceries." The woman grieved as she set her cane on the empty bag.

Without an invitation, Jay started to gather up the scattered food, he gestured for the others to come and help as well, to which they all abided. Within a few short seconds all the woman's groceries were back in her bag and in her arms.

"There you go miss." Jay said full heartedly.

"Why thank you." The woman said weakly. "It's nice to know there are at least seven helpful children in these barbaric times."

Jay's expression went suspicious.

"Wait, how did you know there were seven of us? I'm the only one who said anything."

The old lady dropped her once innocent character as she swung her cane, smacking Jay dead on his neck sending him toppling back. Theresa moved quickly to pull Jay back onto his feet as the rest observed the woman rise up into the air. Her elderly cackle transformed into a lyrical chortle as the rest of her body morphed into her true form.

"Who the heck are you?" Harry interrogate strongly.

Without answering, Circe let loose a series of energy blasts at the teens, forcing them to dive for cover.

"Who is this psycho?" Atlanta questioned in displeasure as she hid behind a dumpster.

"Well I can tell you this much, she a good shot for a blind person." Neil said air headedly.

All the others rolled their eyes in irritation.

"Jay? What do you think?" Theresa asked.

"I'll tell you what I think." Archie said boldly as he stood up from his cover. "She's picking a fight and I'm going to end it."

Archie pulled out his Hephaestus whip and charged at the hostile woman.

"Archie!" Atlanta yelled out in hopes to halt his actions.

As her words fell on deaf ears she quickly followed with her crossbow ready for fire.

Archie moved with fast agility as he avoided Circe's energy bolts before swinging his whip at her. Unfortunately it was to no avail as she simply elevated herself higher at harms way.

"Foolish boy!" she said sinisterly as she waved her hand toward Archie. "Your weapon is useless against me."

Within an instant, Archie's whip changed into a deadly viper. Archie let out a yelp of surprise as the snake lashed towards Atlanta, sinking its venomous fangs into her shoulder.

"Atlanta!" Archie shouted in anxiety.

Atlanta collapsed to the ground with a moan of pain as she seemed to exit consciousness.

"That's it, everyone advance." Jay ordered as he extended the blade on his xiphos.

As the five teens moved towards the evil sorceress, Circe had just dealt a powerful blast of energy at Archie, sending him toppling back into a building wall.

Harry ran full speed toward Circe with is first clenched and ready.

"AHHHHH!" he yelled aggressively as he swung to make contact.

Harry's yell was brought to a premature end as his fist was caught in Circe's hand like it was as weak as a newborn's. Harry was to awestruck to even react as Circe lifted him up and hurled him over her shoulder to land painfully on Archie.

"Get on all sides!" Jay ordered to his remaining teammates.

In a flash Jay, Theresa, Odie and Neil surrounded the villain ready to attack. With an unnerving half smile, Circe tackled Neil and roll around scrap. As the two scuffled Circe morphed her appearance to look exactly like Neil. Finally the two stood up in momentary halt of action, but now it was impossible to tell the difference.

"Oh great." Theresa said with frustration. "Which ones the real Neil?"

"I am!" They both said at once.

"You are not!" one said.

"Am too! You copycat!" the other snapped back.

"Takes one to know one!"

"Okay, we need to ask them something that only the real Neil would know." Odie said as he looked between them.

Jay instantly knew the question.

"When Cronus tried to stop the world from spinning, how did Odie figure out the solution?"

One of the Neil's instantly spoke out.

"That's easy, I was the solution. My gorgeous reflect inspired him to do… a bunch of science stuff that saved the world. I mean, how could you blame him? My good looks inspire everyone."

"Only Neil is that vain." Theresa said as she advanced on the other.

With a quick swing Theresa brought the nunchucks hard across the other Neil's stomach making him crouch over in a groan. Theresa finished up with a double fisted strike on the upper back to send him to the ground.

Before Theresa could bask in her achievement she heard the familiar laughter of Circe behind her and she looked over her shoulder just in time to see a blast of energy fly out of, the believed to be Neil's, hand and scorch her back. The imposter returned to her previous form with a satisfied grin on her face.

Without allowing Jay time to react Circe backhanded him across the face, sending him several feet back. With six down and one to go, the sorceress leapt forward and wrapped her hand around Odie's unprotected neck. Odie could only gag and swing his feet unproductively as he dangled a foot above the ground.

Circe continued to stare coldheartedly at the teen until a sudden twinge of recognition captured her. Her expression went tender as she brought Odie's face closer to hers.

"Odysseus?" She asked pensively in disbelief.

Her moment was interrupted as a sharp sting in her side forced her to drop her captive victim. Clutching her wound Circe looked furiously across the way to see Atlanta sitting up feebly with her crossbow still pointing at her. Atlanta let out a deep breath of antagonism before collapsing once again.

"Everyone fallback!" Jay said loudly as he pulled Odie away from Circe.

The others managed to regain themselves enough to run away, Harry pulled Atlanta over his shoulder as he ran past.

Circe hesitated in response and lost her opportunity to stop them as they vanished from sight. Circe had a new focus of anger towards Cronus that she planned to take up with him immediately, so she disappeared within a moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In a flash Circe appeared at the entrance of Cronus' underground lair with fire burning in her eyes. Storming through the disgruntled hall, Circe was soon confronted by the giants as they stood in front of her to deny her passage. Without a second of hesitation, Circe spread her hands releasing a shockwave that send all the giants scattering in the air like bowling pins.

Still stomping her way through lair, the hostile sorceress soon laid her eyes on her target whose attention was busy elsewhere, until she closed in.

"Ah Circe, how was…"

Cronus was cut short as Circe clutched the God of time's collar and slammed him into the nearby wall with such force that the whole cavern shook.

"You conniving little maggot!" Circe's eyes flared red.

"Am I sensing a little pent up aggression?" Cronus responded lightheartedly as he reclaimed his collar.

"You didn't say anything about this involving Odysseus."

"Details, details." Cronus said condescendingly as he walked past Circe without fear. "That are in fact irrelevant to your task."

"Not anymore!" Circe snapped strongly.

With that Circe grabbed Cronus' shoulder, forcing him to face her as she planted her open hand on his forehead. Circe managed to sneak a peek at Cronus' mind before but she knew that if she wanted everything she needed to make physical contact. In a few short seconds Circe removed her hand leaving Cronus in temporary disarray.

"So that's what this is all about." Circe scoffed dominantly. "You are afraid of a prophecy that says that you'll be put back in Tartarus by a bunch of mortals? Teenage mortals for that matter?"

Cronus glared at the woman.

"You know who they descend from and you are still bound by our agreement."

Circe's moment of dominance was cut as she recalled the current situation.

"I'll kill the other six, but I won't kill Odie."

"You agreed to seven, no less."

Circe turned away, trying to mask her weakness as she held her arms.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you are still dwelling on what happening centuries ago." Cronus' tone was ruthlessly spiteful.

His casual stroll towards her only heightened the cruel offense. Leaning over to set his lips by her ear Cronus' whispers were as cold as ice.

"Does the life of an ancient descendant of a lost love overrule the life of your own flesh and blood?"

As his words entered her ear, Circe's breathing began to heave and her eyes went pure scarlet.

"You really want to hurt me now, don't you?" Cronus mocked as he returned to his upright stance.

Circe's only desire was to slaughter the man behind her but so much stood in her way. Unable to control her anger the sorceress funneled her anger towards a distant giant as she released a blast of energy towards it. The giant disintegrated in a blaze of white fire, his cries silenced almost instantly.

"I swear Cronus; you better pray that you never fall into my hands. For if you do, you will wish you were back in Tartarus!" Circe snapped malevolently spinning around to face him.

"Instead of making inane threats at me, you really should be focusing that maniacal power towards destroying those children. After all we both know you get pleasure from bringing death and suffering to all those in your wake."

Circe could not argue.

"Now, we will have no more distractions, or else I will be forced to terminate our agreement."

Circe did not respond as she vanished before the God.

Back at New Olympia the seven teens were still regaining themselves from their previous encounter. Six of the heroes were spread throughout the lobby while Apollo was tending to Atlanta's dangerous wound.

The group remained uncomfortably quiet in the room as an unofficial battle ensued to who would be the first to break the silence. Finally Archie cracked as he sat up from the couch.

"Is it just me or was that our worst defeat we've ever had." Archie asked rhetorically as he massaged his aching neck.

"More like our **only** defeat we've ever had." Atlanta's voice corrected demoralized.

The group turned to the entrance as they saw their friend shuffle into the room, the bandage on her shoulder largely broadcasted. Archie immediately got up and moved up beside Atlanta trying to help her to the couch to sit. Atlanta pushed Archie away with rejection.

"I don't need your sympathy." Atlanta snapped callously.

Atlanta's embarrassment of showing weakness overruled her empathy to Archie's kind gesture.

"Yeah, I've never been slammed like that before." Herry agreed as he thought back.

"And speaking of being slammed." Neil said spitefully as he glared at Theresa. "Thanks a lot for nun-chucking my gut."

Neil lifted up his shirt and pointed to his bruise.

"This is going to take weeks to heal; now I have to cancel my swimsuit shoot!"

"Give me a break." Theresa retorted. "She looked and sounded exactly like you."

"Don't insult me; no one can imitate my perfection, you just screwed up royally." Neil snapped back.

Theresa's frowned angrily at Neil as she started towards him, but Jay stood between them.

"Enough. Now's not the time for pointing fingers or getting discouraged by what happened. What we have to do is figure out who she was and why she was after us." Jay informed.

Everyone silently agreed as they began searching their minds for any possible clues.

"Theresa, did you sense anything during the fight?" Jay asked.

Theresa shook her head.

"Let's go talk to Hera." Jay suggested as he walked towards the doorway.

The titans arrived in Hera's study to find her sitting in her usual chair, surrounded by her favorite birds as she sipped her tea.

"Miss Hera? We have to talk to you." Jay said as he approached her.

"Is something the matter?" Hera asked with concern.

"We've been better; we just got trounced in a back alley about half an hour ago." Archie answered with displeasure.

"By Cronus?" Hera inquired as she stood up.

"Not Cronus." Atlanta responded. "By someone else."

"Who?"

"We don't know, we were hoping you would." Jay replied.

"Oh, I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you make it out to be." Hera said confidently as she picked up her tea and turned to her peacocks. "Anyone other then Cronus is the least of your worries."

"Well who ever attacked us shoots fireballs from her hands, turns weapons into animals and can change to look like other people." Herry said bluntly.

The noise of Hera's teacup crashing on the floor was heard as she let go in shock.

"Circe." Hera whispered horrorstruck.

"Who?" Odie questioned.

"Circe? **The** Circe?" Jay said in disbelief.

Hera nodded regrettably.

"Uh, hello? Wanna fill us in?" Archie nagged.

"Circe is the world's most powerful sorceress."

"So what." Atlanta responded. "We've beaten a witch before."

"Circe was Medea's aunt; her powers are at least a hundred times greater." Jay informed.

"But that doesn't explain why she attacked us." Theresa thought out loud.

"Well, not all of us." Archie said as he glanced at Odie.

Everyone looked at Odie.

"What? I don't know why she did what she did, and I don't know why she called me Odysseus either."

"Circe called you Odysseus?" Hera asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, just before we took off."

"This explains why she did not hurt you."

"Huh?" the teens blared.

"She must have recognized your ancestry."

"Can't imagine how." Neil muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"So what?" Odie shrugged.

"Of course, Odysseus." Jay said brightly.

"Could we just get the whole story from the top please." Archie snapped irritably.

"Okay, okay." Jay said defensively as he began. "On Odysseus' journey back to Ithaca, he and his men landed on the island of Aeaea. Odysseus sent his best men to investigate the island. There they came across a castle where lions and wolves greeted them amiably as well as Circe. She offered the crew a feast, unfortunately the food was filled with magic potion that quickly turned them into pigs."

"Ew!" Neil cringed.

"Only one soldier managed to return to the ship to warn Odysseus of the dangers that awaited him if he were to go ashore. But Odysseus refused to leave his men behind, so he set out to confront the sorceress. Along the way Hermes, disguised as an old man, gave Odysseus a strand of moly so that he would not share the same fate as his men. When he arrived at the palace, Circe planned to use the same method on Odysseus. When her magic had no effect on Odysseus and he moved to attack her, Circe immediately surrendered. In good conscience, Circe returned Odysseus' men to their original form and provided them with all the comforts they could ask for, so much so that the warriors stayed on Aeaea for a year before she helped Odysseus on his journey back to Ithaca."

"And?" Odie asked curious for the rest.

"During that time Circe quickly fell madly in love with Odysseus." Hera answered.

"Is it just me or did Odysseus get all the girls." Herry said resentfully with crossed arms.

"What is moly anyway?" Neil asked.

"It's a magic herb with white blossoms."

"So this moly stuff prevented Odysseus from being affected by Circe's magic?" Theresa requested confirmation.

Hera nodded.

"No problem, we just get some moly and we take her down." Atlanta smiled confidently.

"Unfortunately it is not that simple." Hera said. "It can only be grown by the Gods, it was extremely rare back in the times of Odysseus and in this day and age it is even more scarce to find."

"Well that's just great." Neil sighed sarcastically.

There was an awkward pause of silence in the room.

"I will consult with the other Gods on this matter, but for now I think you should go back to the dorms and get some rest." Hera suggested rhetorically.

The teens got the idea as they walked out the door.

"And be careful." Hera added. "Until we know Circe's intentions, stay together."

As the heroes headed back to the dorms each was secretly keeping an intuitive eye out for anything suspicious.

"So what happened to 'Anyone other then Cronus is the least of your worries'?" Archie recalled.

"Obviously this is a lot bigger then what Hera had expected." Theresa replied.

"Speaking of which, does this even involve Cronus?" Herry suggested.

"I don't know," Jay responded. "There isn't any evidence, what do you think Odie? Odie?"

Odie wasn't listening he was to busy looking around fearfully.

"ODIE LOOK OUT! IT'S CIRCE!" Neil exclaimed as he pointed into the alley.

"AAHHH!" Odie cried out as he fell to his knees in a crouch.

Neil burst out laughing.

"What a baby." He continued.

"Neil! You got a zit on your face!" Theresa shouted.

"AHH! WHERE?" Neil squealed as he wiped out his mirror to look in anxiety.

The group couldn't hold back their laughter as Neil realized that he'd been had.

"Relax Odie, you have the least to worry about." Atlanta reminded.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have a psychotic magician having daggers for you because she had the hots for your ancestor."

"You can't really blame her." Jay said informatively.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Odie retorted as he stood back up to face Jay.

"Well, Circe really liked Odysseus."

"What makes you say that?"

"Let me put it this way, they weren't playing cards in Circe's 'flawless bed of love'." Jay said bluntly.

Odie let out a rasping cough of surprise as the others exchanged glances. Jay just shrugged and kept walking, getting a lead on the rest of the group.

After arriving at the dorms it was close onto midnight and the teens were ready to turn in for the night.

"Dibs on the bathroom." Atlanta called as soon as they were in the doorway.

"Why do you get to go first?" Herry accused.

"Cause I'm not going after Neil, it'll be morning by the time he's done."

"Oh, ha ha." Neil said sardonically.

As the group sped down the hall Jay grabbed Theresa's shoulder to hold her back.

"Theresa?"

"Yeah?"

Jay paused as he tried to process his words.

"Uh… you're not still mad at me from earlier… are you?"

Theresa had completely forgotten about what happened before.

"No, it's alright."

"Because you know that I don't think any less of you."

"Yeah, I know."

Theresa's heart was speeding up and she had no idea why. She could no longer look him in the face.

"_Why does this feel so weird? I'm just talking to him. Is… is my face turning red?" _Theresa's mind shouted incoherently.

Theresa's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as she had a vision flash before her eyes, forcing her to clamp her eyelids shut. Instantly she wondered why it was so unexpected and indistinct, her clairvoyance had greatly improved. Her conscious thoughts were quickly silenced as she went awestruck at what she saw.

Before her eyes she say a vision of Jay approaching her, without hindering he pulled her closer and kissed her directly and the image of herself was not fighting but encouraging it his actions.

"Theresa?" Jay's voice ended the vision and brought her back to reality.

"Huh?" Theresa shook her head out of the clouds.

"You okay? Did you have a vision?"

Theresa couldn't respond, she was to overtaken by what she just witnessed. Unable to think of anything to say or do, she went improv.

"ListenJay,I'mreallytiedfakeyawnIhavetogettobednowsogoodnight." Theresa spat out in a fifth of a second before bolted down the hall to her room.

Jay just stood in the empty room scratching his head.

**I have bad news and horrible news. The bad news is that Meghan Black (the voice actress of Atlanta) won't be coming back for the 2nd season. The horrible news is because she has been diagnosed with cancer in her larynx. I was so heartbroken when I heard about this and I'm sure other fans will be too.**


	4. Chapter 4

Since no one seems particularly interested in this story I see no point in continuing it. So I shall bring it to an abrupt and stupid ending.

Suddenly Circe appeared and destroyed the heroes in a blast of energy. Thusly the prophecy did not come true and Cronus overthrew the Gods of Olympus and ruled the over the world in a reign of tyranny. THE END.

Don't like it? Well, I can't say you didn't bring it on yourself.


End file.
